la navidad de max
by Ryka Ouji Hiwatari
Summary: este fics trata de como paso max la navidad con su FAMILIA
1. un dia lindo? oO

Holas!!! Este fics va a tratar de cómo max paso las vacaciones con su  
  
"familia" (la familia no es la que sale en la serie, la acomode para el  
  
fics ^^U) porque de max y no otro....porque me lo pidieron n_nU  
  
Solo queda decir que:  
  
"los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen ni tampoco la serie"  
  
La Navidad de Max  
  
8 de diciembre  
  
Hoy es un día muy especial para todos, iremos a comprar un árbol nuevo de  
  
Navidad para colocarlo en la casa. Vamos en camino al Mall Plaza, todo es  
  
silencio, acepto yo que voy cantando. Cuando llegamos mis padres se ponen a  
  
vitrinear los arboles de Navidad, derepente mi abuela pega un tremendo  
  
grito frente a un gran árbol de Navidad que adornaba el Mall, el árbol se  
  
comenzó a abrir, yo creía que era el Apocalipsis, pero no fue así, a mi  
  
abuela le comenzó a dar un paro respiratorio por la culpa de ese viejo  
  
pascuero que saludaba desde dentro del árbol de Navidad que se había  
  
abierto, mucha gente se reunió alrededor para ver a ese viejo %&(/%)! Y  
  
mas encima falso!!! Como me enoje por lo que le hizo mi abuela saque mi  
  
beyblade y se lo tire, hasta que le cayo al viejo pascuero y este dejo de  
  
saludar luego empezó a salir humo del árbol, la gente gritaba como loca y  
  
el viejito  
  
se estaba derritiendo por el fuego.  
  
Llegaron los bomberos y evacuaron a toda la gente, a mi abuela la llevaron  
  
a el hospital porque estaba apunto de morir, el Mall se quemaba casi entero  
  
y mis padres aprovecharon y tomaron prestado un árbol de pascua y lo  
  
llevaron a casa.  
  
Esa noche colocaron el árbol en el comedor y me acorde de mi abuela, así  
  
que mi papa llamo al hospital, pero le dijeron que ella estaba había  
  
quedado en estado vegetal, así que con mis padres la fuimos a buscar y la  
  
llevamos a un asilo en donde mi mama le dijo que era un paraíso aunque a  
  
mi no me gusto mucho por que no había nada entretenido pero mi papa me dijo  
  
que los ancianos tenían gustos distintos y eso es verdad.  
  
[max cerro su libro y dijo en vos alta las ultimas palabras que escribió]  
  
max: Bueno... eso es lo que paso hoy, creo que fue un lindo día  
  
n__________n  
  
y??? Que tal el primer capitulo ne??? Manden review con sus opiniones!!!!!  
  
demandas u otros!!!!!!  
  
SE ME OLBIDO!!!!!!!!  
  
n____n VA DEDICADO A CYNTHIA!!! TODABIA NO SE PORQUE TE ENOJASTE PERO  
  
GRACIAS POR PERDONARME!!!!!!!! (ni yo se lo que dije -.-U )  
  
BUENO!!!  
  
JA NE!!!!!!!! 


	2. un gran dia Uu

Holsa!!!!!! Aki va el 2º capitulo!!!!!!  
  
Acuérdense!!!!  
  
"los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen ni tampoco la serie"  
  
La Navidad de Max  
  
12 de diciembre  
  
Hoy mi madre cocino pescado y para mi mala suerte se le quemo y dejo toda la cocina regada de aceite por todos lados, pero no importa, dijo que en la tarde haríamos un queque.  
  
Llego la tarde y comenzamos, a mi me pidió que batiera la harina y yo muy feliz lo hice, pero como estaba tan ocupada hablando con mi tía, decidí no molestarla y yo sólito seguí, eche un poco de sal a la mezcla, agua del grifo y algunos condimentos como el orégano, mi madre al darse cuenta, ya había terminado de hablar con mi tía, me castigo y me mando a la pieza a estudiar, al rato después le pedí disculpas, no se si ella estaba viendo una tele- serie de esas que le gustan no se si me estaba escuchando pero a todo me respondía si, así que aproveche y le pregunte si podría invitar a tyson a la casa, a lo que también me dijo que si!!!, de repente las mamas son muy raras no?? Pero bueno, llame a tyson preguntándole si podía venir para que nos aburriéramos juntos y el me dijo que venia en camino, cuando llego note que tenia tisne y estaba todo despeinado, le pregunte que había pasado y el me dijo que su abuelo había chocado al traerlo, pero el no se notaba nada preocupado, yo menos al saber que su abuelo nunca sale herido de sus accidentes extraño no??? Me pregunto si fue un milagro... desecho la idea los milagros como esos tan seguidos no ocurren pero los accidentes del abuelo si eran muy seguidos y el sin ningún raspón...  
  
Después de jugar un rato beyblade mi mama nos pidió que bañáramos al perro así que salimos al patio y llamamos a can- dado (a si se llama mi perro n_n) y comenzamos a rocearlo con la manguera y le echamos repelente para perros en el pelaje, mi perro no paraba de gemir, así que a tyson se le ocurrió que le echáramos tanax para calmarlo pero el perro ahora no respiraba (estará concursando en los récords ginerds O.o) no le dimos importancia y terminamos de bañarlo, lo peinamos, secamos y le pusimos adornos de acuerdo, lo dejamos dormir ya que se notaba muy cansado y no reaccionaba con nada.  
  
Después de un rato entramos a la casa, nos duchamos, vestimos y fuimos a adornar las ventanas, como se nos acabaron las guirnaldas ocupamos papel confort. Quedaron muy hermosas, pero a mi mama no le gustaron así que a tyson se le ocurrió que para quitaras, las quemáramos y eso hicimos, salimos afuera en donde se veía muy bonito todo y sobre todo las hermosas llamas que adornaban las ventanas y que se expandían hacia el techo, llegaron los bomberos y apagaron todas aquellas lindas luces, también llego el abuelo de tyson quien nos pregunto que si éramos pirómanos yo le dije que no porque no supe que era eso, luego se fue llevándose a tyson.  
  
Fui a donde mi mama a la que se le había quemado todo el pelo, pero por suerte a la casa no le paso nada, ya que las llamas no alcanzaron a expandirse, que mal ¿no?,  
  
[max ciera su libro y como siempre lo ultimo lo agrega en vos alta]  
  
max: pero bueno, creo que hoy también fue un gran día! n______________n  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
BUENO AKI TA EL 2º CAPITULO MAS LAGO!!! ¿qué le abra pasado a can- dado? ¿max sabrá que es ser pirómano? ¿yo, are los capitulos mas largos??? Esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo!!!!!!!  
  
Dejen review!!!!!!! 


	3. la carta de santa

HOLAS!!!!  
  
CUANTO TIEMPO SIN SABER DE USTEDES!!!! MUCHICHISIMAS GRACIAS, POR LOS REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Se me lo olvido decir n_uUU max habla en los () okis???  
  
Solo queda decir que:  
  
"los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen ni tampoco la serie"  
  
La Navidad de Max  
  
20 de diciembre  
  
hoy fui a ver a mi perro, aun no despierta, creo que esta muy cansado, pero lo deje que siguiera durmiendo y me aleje, pues el olor que salía de el era insoportable!! (creo que lo voy a tener que bañar de nuevo -.-U). El otro día fui a la casa de tyson y escribimos juntos nuestras cartas para el viejito pascuero, también invitamos a kai y a rei pero nos dijeron que tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer que escribir una carta a la nada misma, rei se empezco a reír por lo infantil que éramos. - el viejo ese no existe par de locos- nos había dicho kai antes de irse con rei. A mi no me importo mucho eh igual le escribí y le pedí muchos juguetes, que a mi mama le volviera a crecer el pelo después que se le quemó y que mi mascota ganara(ya saben, esta en una "competencia" de quien dura mas sin respirar n__n). También le puse que me había portado bien, que cuido mucho a mi mascota y que me preocupo mucho por mi abuela que esta en estado vegetal (aunque todavía no la encuentro verde o que le crezca una zanahoria en la cabeza o.O) en el asilo de ancianos.  
  
Hoy me llego una carta!!1 y adivina de quien era!!! Aunque era una carta muy extraña decia que venia de parte del viejito pascuero, corri a mostrarsela a mis amigos y kai nos la leio en vos alta decia así:  
  
Hola amigito N.N  
  
En esta carta respondo con mucho amor a tus peticiones. primero: VO' CREÍ DE GUATA QUE YO SOY UN CAJERO AUTOMÁTICO QUE ME PEDÍ TANTA MIERDA DE REGALO, MEJOR PIDE REVISTA HEITAS (kai en ese minuto ya no pudo leer ya que se estaba revolcando de la risa, yo y tyson no supimos por que, le paso la carta a rei quien también se puso a reír, así que kenny les quito la carta) PORQUE ESAS ME LAS REGALAN Y SON MUCHO MEJORES QUE LOS JUGUETES QUE ME PIDES. Segundo: VO' JURAI QUE SOY PELUQUERO PA' ESTAR AREGLANDO LA MIERDA DE PELO QUE LE QUEDO A TU MAMA, QUE NI SIQUIERA ES TU MAMA, TE ADOPTARON Y NO TE LO DIJIERON PA QUE NO PIENSES QUE ERES UN HUACHO DE 5&$·/·%&(&% y tercero: NO TOY NI HAY CON TU PERRO QUE PA MAS REMATE SE MURIO Y CON TU ABUELA QUE AHORA ESTA AGONIZANDO POR TU CULPA!. NO TE VA A LLEGAR NI UN SOLO REGALO PA Navidad Y EN LA NOCHE, A TI Y A TU HUECO AMIGO DE LA GORRA, LOS TELETUBIS VAN A SUBIR A SUS CUARTOS Y TE ARAN HOMBRE! SI ES QUE ERES UNO!!!  
  
Que estés mal, chao  
  
PD: TE PORTI COMO EL AJO, sigue así.  
  
Atte.  
VIEJITO PASCUERO  
  
Cuando kenni termino de leer la carta yo y tyson nos miramos y después miramos a kai y rei quienes estaban dando pataletas de tanta risa, kenni nos miro con cara de preocupación y yo volví a mirar a tyson... nos sonreímos y nos dirigimos a mi casa, kai y rei después de reírse un buen rato también se fueron, kenni nos acompaño y nos trato de animar (aunque no se muy bien porque nos estaba animando, ese chico es muy raro).  
  
Cuando llegamos a mi casa kenni nos pregunto que opinábamos de la carta, yo dije (bueno con la carta que nos mando me entere de muchas cosas que son buenas n__n) y tyson me acompaño en la ultima frase "Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE EN REALIDAD EXISTE Y NOS QUIERE MUCHO n_____n " kenni se cayo de espaldas y después se fue (sigo pensando que es un chico raro)  
  
[ya saben lo que izo ¬¬]  
  
MAX: CREO QUE HOY SI FUE UN DÍA ESTUPENDO n___________________n  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Y??? Como esta ne??? Se que max se ve como chico raro pero..... ES EL EFECTO DE TANTA AZUCAR!!!! n__~  
  
DEJEN REVIEW CON SUS COMENTARIOS!!! Y GRACIAS A CHIHI-CHAN!!!, KIKIO- SAMA!!, Y A POR SUS REVIEW!!! OJALA LES GUSTE TAMBIÉN ESTE CAPITULO!!!!! ( y se rían un poco n_n)  
  
JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. y llego la navidad! atrasada UU

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias por los review T.T  
  
muchas gracias n_n bueno se que esta "un poco" atrasado el fics pero tube unos "problemitas" con mis hermanos n___nUU  
  
ni beyblade ni nada de eso me pertenece T.T buuuu  
  
28 de diciembre  
  
hola! No te pude escribir en  
Navidad pero te voy a escribir  
tooodooo lo que hice n____n  
  
24 De Diciembre  
  
es Navidad !!! y eso me puso muy Contento!, pues después de la carta que me llego del viejito pascuero quede muy alegre y ansiosa de conocerlo en persona, al igual que tyson. Bueno para ese día mi mama preparo la cena de Navidad, hizo pollo asado con puré, pero las papas estaban intoxicadas y mi mama no se dio cuenta y mi papa al comerlas se empezó a poner rojo y transpiraba mucho, salió corriendo al baño, le dio diarrea y a mi mama le dieron mareos y estaba a punto de vomitar en la peluca de mi tío quien estaba durmiendo en el plato de puré, justo en ese momento llamaron por teléfono, yo conteste, eran los del asilo de ancianos y avisando que por u accidente en la cocina mi abuela había muerto hace poco, ya corte, nunca me gusto estar con mi abuela por que me decía niño ingenuo y estúpido (a quien le puede agradar eso?!?!) pero igual me sentí triste, le avise a mis padres, pero ninguno de los dos se preocupo, solo mi tío que tomo una copa e hizo un brindis diciendo "BRINDEMOS POR LA MUERTE DE LA VIEJA, HABER SI ESTANDO EN EL INFIERNO LA MIERDA SE CALLA!!!" y todos dijeron "SALUD!!!!!!!". Pero bueno, a pesar de todo seguimos celebrando la Navidad como de costumbre, encendimos el árbol de Navidad y nos sentamos a esperar las 12 de la noche, por fin llego la hora tan esperada y de repente se sintió un gran ruido en el patio y luego abrieron la puerta trasera, desde allí apareció un viejo muy feo vestido de rojo con una calceta en su cabeza, yo pense que era el viejo pascuero, pero de pronto el viejito nos mira muy enojado y comienza a gritar "DONDE MIERDA TIENEN LA CHIMENEA!?!?!?! POR LA ¬E@@@E ULTIMAMENTE ME TOPO CON CASAS QUE NO TIENEN O LAS QUE TIENEN NO SIRVEN PA NA!.. BUENO PERO ES MEJOR ASI ES MAS COMODO PARA MI TRASERO" y luego saco algo de su bolsillo, era unas pistolas y al sacarlas comenzó a decir "ESTO ES UN ASALTO ENTREGEN TODO LO QUE TIENEN!" y por detrás del salieron unos enanos llenos de cicatrices en la cara con cervezas en las manos y con las narices rojas (devén ser admiradores de Rudolf el reno) y olían a alcohol y también llevaban calcetas en las cabezas, comencé a buscar a los renos para pedirles autógrafos para los chicos, salí al patio entre todo en griterío que tenia mi tío, el viejito y los enanos (parece que estaban en fiesta de mayores Oo) al salir encontré un auto negro y delante había un reno parado en dos patas, le pregunte de quien era ese auto y el reno me respondió que era del viejo pascuero que estaba asaltando una casa y luego le pregunte quien era el y el reno me dijo "que no me reconoces soy el reno mas famoso, salí en la portada mister reno, soy el famoso e inalcanzable Rudolf " y le pregunte por que no tenia la nariz roja como decían tyson y los demás y que paso con los otros renos, me respondió "eres un tonto o que??, para que existen las cirugías!?!?!, mira niño para ser mister reno me tube que operar la nariz. Ha! Y los otros renos fueron vendidos a una carnicería y con el dinero se compro este auto y yo lo manejo, y si no lo hacia me despedían" me fui de allí entre a mi casa vi a mis papas amarados los desate, también fui a ver a mi tío pero creo que se fue de parranda con los enanitos, el viejo pascuero quemo el árbol de Navidad y se fue, a mi me llevaron al hospital por que me dio un ataque de algo que no recuerdo muy bien pero me prohibieron comer mucha azúcar (injusto T.T)  
  
[no, no lo voy a repetir ¬¬]  
  
max: bueno ahora estoy aquí en el hospital y los chicos vienen a visitarme de ves en cuanto, tyson me contó que mi casa quedo casi toda quemada pero con unos cuantos lloriqueos kai acepto ayudarnos a la reconstrucción de mi casa n___n que no se demoro mas que 2 días es imprecionante las facilidades que tienes al ser tan rico como kai n___________n pero sabes..... estoy felis porque tube la dicha de conocer al viejito pascuero y a pesar de todo disfrute mucho esta hermosa Navidad n_________________________n  
  
FIN!!  
  
Max: HA! Se me olvido decir n____n mi madre quedo toda pelada y a tyson lo visitaron los teletubis y kai y rei se ríen de su "desgracia" aunque todavía no se muy bien cual es la desgracia, a mi tío lo encontraron en un bar de otra ciudad todo curado y a mi me regalaron otro perrito que se llama saca- puntas n____________n tienes que ver sus colmillos!! Son muy lindos n__________n  
  
AHORA SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n_______n  
  
¿?: segura wuajajajajajjajajaj  
  
ryka: O.o 


	5. las vacaciones mas lindas

Ryka: ohayo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *con un brazo con yeso y en reposo* n________n como estan!!! Bueno aki esta la........  
  
Airio: dilo ¬¬  
  
Ryka: no quiero ¬¬ además tampoco les interesa  
  
Airo: que lo digas o  
  
Ryka: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Aunque sigo diciendo que no fue mi culpa!!!!! FUE DE ELLA!!!!!!!!  
  
Airo: -.-UU si como no.. bueno lo que paso es que a ryka le paso algo MUY divertido y chistoso en el centro n_____________n bueno no tanto a ella pero salio muy mal n_n jejeje.........  
  
Ryka: listo!!!!!!! El tiempo se te acabo!!!!!!! K pena no??? SHADY!!!!!!!! SACA A ESTE %&$"%/ DE AKI!!!!!!!!!- aparece la mascota de ryka y se "lleba" a airo - bueno gomen por el retraso pero tube un "pequeño" percanse y no se preocupen por el brazo casi siempre me pasa n____nUU  
  
28 Diciembre  
  
Hoy me levante muy entusiasmado, pues es un día el cual he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, hoy pondré piscina en mi casa, me la regaló mi tía Candelaria, que por cierto es millonaria, pero lo raro es que kai, cuando supo, digo que era apretada con la plata que porque no me la compró nuevesita de paquete?? Rei le contesto con toda tranquilidad que debería ser porque la vieja es más cagá me la dio porque se compró una más grande como todas las viejas millonarias  
  
bueno en fin, hoy salí al patio que olia horrible creo que era mi perro can-  
dado pero me di cuenta que can-dado no estaba y como vi a saca- punta haciendo hoyos y yo tambien fui a hacer un oyo en mi patio y estubimos asi por arto rato, aprovechando que estaba haciendo hoyos comencé a cavar uno más grande para poner la piscina. estuve así toda la mañana hasta que me aburrí y llame a mis amigos pero tyson fue el único en venir por que rei y kai estaban en la mansión del ultimo, tyson venía alegre, le pregunté que por qué venía asi me dijo que era porque su abuela que es ciega y que vive en Valparaíso había muerto chamuscada luego de que un incendio quemara su  
casa, (parece que no se llevaban muy bien Oo). Bueno, pero seguimos haciendo el hoyo en mi patio, llegó la noche y al fin terminamos de cavar,  
pusimos la piscina y la dejamos llenando a máxima potencia. A tyson lo llamaron por teléfono y le dijeron que se tenia que ir porque a su padre le había dado un infarto así que se fue. Entre a mi casa y escuché a mi mamá que le decía a mi hermana que la tenía que llevar a cortarse el pelo, pero  
justo en ese momento llamaron por teléfono avisándole a mi madre que mi padre había chocado el su auto y que estaba en un coma profundo, no entendí mucho que era eso de coma profundo, pero imagino que se hizo un tatuaje de  
una coma en su ojo y por eso es profundo a lo mejor por eso chocó que  
suerte la de él. Creo que eso fue todo lo que hice en el día, ha! Se me olvidaba que cuando mi mamá salió a ver a mi padre al hospital aproveche para ayudar a mi madre y yo sólito sólito le corte el pelo a mi hermana, quedo muy bonita, le corte unos mechones de un lado de la cabeza y en el otro lado le pase la gillet, bueno al llegar mi madre en la madrugada se  
dio cuenta del bien que había hecho y me castigó y me hecho a acostar,  
ahora si eso fue todo.  
  
[si, si ya saben -.-UU]  
  
max: pero a pesar del castigo creo que hoy fue un gran dia n_______________________n  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
ryka: creo que eso fue todo, el año nuevo de max............. nose -.-U se murió y anda de parranda  
  
año nuevo: si!! Yujuuu vamos muevan esos traseros!!!!! *bailando y cantando* un año mas! Que me voy!! Un...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! *sale volando*  
  
ryka *con un garrote en las manos * : ¬¬# ejem n_nUU bueno si quieren el año nuevo y atrasado pidan si no, no -.-U aunque........ podría basarme en hechos reales n_n 


	6. NOTA DE AUTORA

Airo: u.u Lamento decir que por decisión de la autora este fics y todos los demas no seran continuados por la sencilla razon del retirode Ryka hiwatari ouji de ff.net  
  
Ryka- cuidence!!!!!!! nos vemos en el msn!!!!!!!!!!!! Fue un gusto conoserlos a todos!!!!!!!! T_T 


End file.
